There's Something in the Wine
by CactuarNation
Summary: Mr. D's throwing a huge goodbye party for himself, and amid the flowing wine and glittering fireworks, Percy struggles to get through to Nico, until he realizes that it was Nico that was trying to get through to him. One-sided Perico/Percico/Pernico, PART 2 IS FINISHED! *small warning for implication of self harm in part 1*
1. Chapter 1

After proving himself in the war with Gaea, Mr. D was allowed to reclaim his place on Olympus early. His parting gift to Camp Half-Blood was an all out bacchanalia. Although the celebration was primarily for older campers, most of the younger ones snuck out anyway and Dionysus was too elated to care.

Bonfires and fountains flowing with wine (very strong grape juice for the younger campers at Chiron's insistence) had been set up throughout the camp. The arena had been converted into a giant swimming pool of wine, and the strawberry fields had become overgrown with grape vines bearing plump and unearthly purple fruit, no doubt a middle finger to all of his years in servitude, while further off purple-red fireworks cracked and sparkled over the beach.

The fireworks are what woke Percy. Since his time in Tartarus most of his days were consumed by sleep. At best, it was just a dark loss of consciousness, at worst, he would wake himself with his screams, coated in sweat. Thankfully, tonight's dreams were empty. Lately, Percy had gotten in the habit of sleeping fully clothed. Even though he knew he didn't really have to, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about changing clothes or putting on shoes if there was an attack, provided him with a small amount of security which he desperately needed. It was the little things that kept him sane.

Hearing the cheers and happy cries of the party outside, he got out of his bunk and opened his door to investigate. Seated on his cabin's steps was Annabeth. At first, it looked like it was snowing, but when she picked some of it out of her hair he realized it was confetti. Two Apollo campers walked by with leaves in their hair, laughing and making kissy noises as they passed them.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Annabeth said as she turned to him and smiled. "I got up a little earlier and thought I'd wait for you here, I didn't want to wake you." Percy felt his chest swell. Even a few hours that he could escape his thoughts was a blessing and only Annabeth would understand how important it was to let him have his sleep. "But it looks like I didn't have to. Apparently, we're both in time for Mr. D's retirement party."

A loud splash and peals of laughter came from the arena, and Percy turned to Annabeth. "Was that-"

"They filled it with wine." She said nonchalantly. Percy's eyebrows must have run straight to his hairline because then she said, "Can you honestly say you're surprised?" and he realized that no, he couldn't. He went to sit next to her when he noticed two paper cups near her feet, one half empty.

"Have you been-" Percy started, noticing her slight blush.

"_Obviously_, seaweed brain," she said giving him a look, "I mean people are literally swimming in it. This is ridiculously tame by comparison. Besides, it helps," she said more softly, offering him the other cup. Percy couldn't blame her for that and took a sip himself.

Suddenly all of his muscles relaxed and he could feel his worries and personal demons fade quietly away. He looked at the other camper's antics and felt a warmth under his ribs. It was the best he'd felt in, he really couldn't remember. He looked over at Annabeth's lazy smile and scooted closer, leaning on her a little. She leaned back and they just stayed there like that watching the fireworks and confetti, taking everything in, reveling in finally being able to be at ease.

"So what else have they done, besides...?" Percy asked gesturing to the confetti.

"What, filling the arena wasn't enough?" She joked. "I haven't been here long, so I'm not sure. I know there are bonfires over by the lake. I heard some people talking about it a while ago."

"Hey, sound's romantic," he teased, getting up. "Let's go."

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to take a dip in enough wine to make your liver cry?"

He pretended to toss it around, "You know, now that you mention it..." Annabeth rolled her eyes smiling and got up to meet him. They walked hand in hand to the lake and for a moment, they felt like they had when they were younger. Carefree, sheepishly in love, and minds blissfully unclouded.

When they arrived, they saw that, true to her word, bonfires dotted the lakeshore, with a few logs spread intimately around them and several couples snuggled close together gazing at the fires. Percy motioned toward a vacant log and Annabeth nodded. They sat for a moment just staring like the couples around them.

The fires were almost red, and there was something hypnotic about them. They awakened a vague primordial desire in him to take off his clothes and run into the woods screaming. Looking closer, Percy saw what looked like figures in the fire, dancing, but wasn't sure if they were actual creatures or illusions caused by the wine, because they would disappear as soon as they came, flicking and flitting in and out of his awareness. Either way he was entranced.

It took him what felt like an eternity to tear his gaze away to look over at Annabeth, and saw that her eyebrows were knit together, likely trying to figure out what exactly she was seeing as well. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she almost begrudgingly turned to face him. "Y-Yeah?" she replied still with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"You wanna go see the fireworks? This place is a little too Lotus Casino for me." Percy said, and like someone had slapped him across the face he remembered Nico. Nico, who had also been in Tartarus, and who had probably also been woken up by the noise and who was probably alone right now. Percy swore to himself that he wouldn't let Nico suffer by himself. He wanted to be there for him like he and Annabeth were there for each other. Maybe they'd start some kind of Tartarus support group.

"What's going on in there?" Annabeth playfully knocked on his forehead, "Everything okay?"

"Annabeth, Nico." He said simply and understanding instantly flashed across her face. "Let's go get him,"

"Er...Maybe it would be better if-"

"If you just went to get him," she finished. Percy apologized but Annabeth understood. It was pretty well known around the camp that Nico had a thing for Annabeth, so their relationship was rough on him, and Percy didn't want to upset him if he could help it. They both grabbed their cups and got up.

"Oh, hey, where did you get these?" Percy asked motioning to his cup, "I was thinking about getting Nico one. Gods know he could use it." Annabeth chuckled.

"Take your pick. There are fountains everywhere. I think the closest would be the one by the Hermes cabin." Percy nodded and kissed her lightly. "I think I'll head over to the beach. You were right about the Lotus Casino thing." Annabeth waved, and turned toward the fireworks, picking more confetti out of her hair and stumbling a little on her way.

Percy started to move toward the cabins, but he felt like someone had injected liquid cement into his legs while he wasn't looking, not sure if it was the fire or his drink. He peered into his cup and wondered how exactly it differed from mortal wine, but after taking a quick gulp he felt much better, and trotted off. Though, in addition to the warmth flowering in his stomach, he also felt a small twinge of dread.

He wasn't exactly Nico's favorite person, and to be fair, Nico wasn't exactly his either. But that was mostly because Nico always treated Percy like he was made of poison. Most of their interactions were either pointed and clipped, or turned into shouting matches if Percy pressed further. Nico had a lot to resent him for, with his sister, Annabeth, and his lack of popularity, contrasted with Percy's. But Percy wasn't looking forward to facing his bitterness and jealousy alone, justified or not. He was definitely getting Nico a cup of wine first.

Percy trotted to the Hermes cabin and saw the Stoll brothers trying to draw on each other's faces with permanent marker even though neither of them had passed out. He watched in amusement as he grabbed a cup near the fountain, dunked it in, and pretended not to notice whoever's underwear was laying in the grass near it. He sent a friendly wave to the two, laughing to himself, and began making his way to the Hades cabin.

Climbing up the steps he drank what was left in his cup and steeled himself for whatever Nico was going to lob at him. He crushed his cup and put it in his pocket before knocking. No response. He tried knocking harder and this time heard a faint but distinctly irritated "Go away."

"Nico, it's me!" He shouted through the door. After a quiet moment he tried again. "I'm coming in!" Percy said in a playful tone, hoping a lighthearted approach would help to ease the tension."Don't be naked or at least cover whatever you don't want me to see!" He opened the door and saw Nico sitting up in bed, knees to his chest, and even in the dim lights, face bright red. He should have known better.

"Aw, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to embarrass you." and Nico tensed further, leering at him.

"I said go away!" he practically barked. Percy stood there debating what he should do, but he was already here, so he might as well try.

"Hey, listen, Mr. D's throwing a pretty crazy going away party out there and I really think you should come out and join us." Nico didn't respond and Percy paused unsure where to go from there. "When I say crazy, I'm not kidding. You wouldn't believe it, people are going nuts. Like I saw a pair of boxers laying in the grass on the way here. I don't even want to know why that was..." he trailed off because Nico had become even more rigid and Percy remembered that Nico's originally from a more respectable time. _Idiot_. "Anyway, there are these fountains all over the place that are flowing with Mr. D's wine, uh, and so I brought you some." he was stumbling over his words, floundering already. "I thought you might want to try it, it's really good," he added, trying to sound friendly.

"I'm not thirsty." Nico muttered. Percy started to walk toward Nico, but froze after Nico shot him an icy glare.

"I know what it was like in..." he paused, trying to choose his words carefully, "I know what it was like, you know, down there. Annabeth and I get it." Nico's eyes looked like they could peel paint and Percy inwardly groaned. He should have known better than to mention her, "but this stuff actually makes you feel better," gesturing to the cup in his hand. Percy then realized that it sounded like he was trying to cajole a sixteen year old into alcoholism and cringed mentally. "I mean, because it's god-wine. Come on, take a break from sleeping or...whatever you're doing in here, and have some fun with us."

"I told you I don't want it. Gods, just leave me _alone!_" Nico snapped. Percy started chanting _be patient, be patient_ in his head.

"Nico, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to feel like you have to go through this by yourself. Annabeth and I want to be here for you. Maybe having a fun night out with friends could be really good for you." Nico's expression softened slightly then twisted back into anger.

"I don't want your pity, Jackson, I just want you to get out of here! Better yet get out of my life altogether! All you've done is made it worse from first the moment I met you." Percy staggered back, hurt, and balled his free hand.

"Nico I'm just-" he started again feeling a knot in his throat.

"I don't want the drink!" he shouted before Percy could even finish. If Nico wanted to do this, then fine.

"I'm not pitying you! If you took just half a second to stop being such a self-absorbed brat, you might see that people are actually trying to help you!" Percy shouted back.

"Get out!"

"Here's your drink!" Percy yelled smacking the cup down on the table by the door, "And here's your solitude! Now try growing the hell up!" and he walked out and slammed the door. Outside, he put the heels of his palms in his eye sockets and stood there for a while. That had not gone as well as he'd planned.

* * *

Nico looked at his knees, and let out a quiet sob. He grabbed his sides and lay back down, muffling his cries with his pillow. He'd just alienated one of his very precious few friends, for nothing more than being thoughtful and bringing him a drink.

Waves of self-loathing washed over him. He _was_ a brat. Percy had gone out of his way to do something nice for him and he slapped him away. He knew that eventually, he would stop reaching out to him, and that one day Nico would chase him away for good. Nico wondered if that was what he'd just done, imagining never seeing Percy again, and started bawling into his fist.

He got up, and after drying his eyes on his sleeve, he walked over to the cup Percy had left, gazing at the splattered wine around it. He picked it up and stared at it until his vision became blurry. "Thank you, Percy," he whispered to the empty cabin and started to cry again.

* * *

Percy turned back around toward the Hades cabin but Nico's words still rang in his ears. _Get out!_ Maybe being alone really was what he wanted. Percy doubted it, but he also doubted that his presence helped any. Even if it wasn't through him, he just wanted someone to be there for Nico, especially now that Percy had gone and screwed things up. Wait, that was it! He jogged back to his own cabin and checked the pockets in a pair of pants laying on the floor and...Success!

He grabbed the drachma and tossed it in the fountain in the corner of his room and prayed, _Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering._ "Hazel Levesque," he said aloud, still unsure. Her face appeared, and it looked like she'd been sleeping because she was wearing a hair wrap and a minnie mouse t-shirt.

"Nnyes?" She muttered, but then became more aware and her eyes grew wide. "Percy! Oh! Uh! Hold on!" and after a few moments, she said "Gods, what is it, two in the morning there?" from wherever she'd gone. She returned after a few more moments, hair unwrapped and now wearing a green sweater. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Percy checked his watch.

"It's three, actually. And sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Everything's all right, I'm just a little worried about Nico." Now that he was actually talking to Hazel, he realized he wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask her.

"What's wrong?" She had a sad but resigned expression, like she'd expected this.

"After everything he's been through, I mean, after everything that's happened," he tripped over his words again, "I just think that he really needs a friend, you know?" She nodded in agreement. "I've tried to reach out to him," her eyes flash with a brief hint of something though Percy couldn't place it, "but it seems like every time I do, he just closes himself off even more." Hazel nods again, pensive.

"I know what you mean," she says softly, almost to herself.

"Actually, I was hoping that maybe you could help. He trusts you, and he respects you. I thought that you could come and be with him at least for the night. We just fought a little and I don't want to leave him alone, if you know what I mean." There's a brief pause, the air heavy with implications of what Nico might do if he _was_ left alone. Percy had seen some of the scars, though he pretended not to. Hazel shifts uncomfortably, but nods.

"I've only shadow travelled that one time...but you're right. Nico shouldn't be alone. I'll try to be there soon." She smiled gently and Percy returned it.

"Thank you, Hazel. That makes me feel a lot better. Have a safe trip." Hazel looks a little nervous but smiles again and cuts through the mist with her hand.

Percy headed back outside and made his way for the beach where Annabeth was waiting. He barely realized he was walking, still too lost in thought, until he noticed the sand beneath his shoes. He looked around tentatively until he saw Annabeth sitting and gazing at the displays in the sky. Thankfully here, at least, it wasn't raining confetti, leaving a clear view of the fireworks. Percy walked over and sat down beside her. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey, how'd it go? You've been gone a whil-" She stops when she sees the look in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I kind of yelled at him."

"Just tell me what happened," she said cooly.

"It's so hard to talk to him. It's like everything I do is wrong, and no matter what I say it just makes it worse. It got heated and he kept telling me to leave, so I called him a brat and I sort of stormed out," he paused looking at her, dejected, "I wanted to go back and apologize but I knew that probably wouldn't end well, so I asked Hazel to talk to him and keep him company." Annabeth sighed but then rubbed his arm.

"I know Nico can be tough, but you have to be patient with him. He's been through a lot and he's still just a kid."

"We've all been through a lot," he sighed, "But you're right. Do you think I should try to talk to him again?"

"I think you've done enough damage for one night, seaweed brain. He'll probably need his space, but I do think he needs someone, and after your...baby fit," she smiled good-naturedly, "I think it was a good idea to get Hazel to come." Percy made a face at the remark, but he was glad that he'd done at least one thing right.

Exhausted from everything, he looked up and watched the fireworks in silence. The intermittent crackles, the sound of the waves lapping at the shore, and Annabeth's warmth soothed him, and he began to doze off on her shoulder until he felt someone kick him lightly in the back. He looked up to see a dark figure standing over him, swaying a little.

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed, shock evident in his voice.

"Hey, Percy. Annabeth." His words came out a little slurred. He had a strange expression and kept looking at Percy then quickly away. He was probably nervous and felt bad about what happened. Percy knew he did.

Hazel came jogging after him and gave a quick "Hi, guys," catching her breath. Percy animatedly mouthed _thank you_ to her when she settled. She smiled and asked "So what is all of this for anyway?" sounding a little tipsy herself. Percy patted the ground next to him and Nico sat down beside him with Hazel beside Nico.

"Dionysus, uh, Bacchus has finished his work here, so we're having a blowout to celebrate him leaving." Annabeth explained. "Have you two been drinking?" Nico let out an exaggerated and almost childlike _Duh_, Hazel burped delicately in agreement, then both started cackling and even Percy and Annabeth joined in. When their laughs petered out, Percy turned to Nico.

"I'm really happy you decided to come out," Percy said smiling. Nico looked shocked like Percy had just told an unfathomably dirty joke.

"What!? No I didn't! You mean you knew!? _Oh!_" and then burst into a fit of giggles. Hazel giggled along, but glanced at Nico nervously. Percy and Annabeth just stared wide-eyed, partly because it was one of the very few times they'd heard Nico laugh this much, and also wondering just how many cups of Dionysian wine they'd had to drink.

"Nico, I-" Percy started when the shock subsided, and for a second it looked like Nico was about to cry.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. Please I'm so sorry." Nico mumbled, clinging to Percy's arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, Percy."

"I'm sorry too, Nico. I overreacted." and out of nowhere Nico threw himself onto Percy with a drunken hug.

"I love you so much, Percy." and Percy felt like his chest was splitting in two, overcome with the gesture. He hugged him back and patted his shoulder.

"I love you too, buddy." Nico was finally reaching out to him. Sure, it took him getting plastered on otherworldly wine, but it was a start, and Percy wasn't going to pass it up. Nico started to nibble on his ear, so Percy gently pulled him off, thanking the gods he'd only had the one cup or who knows what weird stuff he'd be doing right now.

_ "No..." _Nico whined like a child being torn from a toy, and he leaned in again, this time resting in Percy's lap and seemed to fall asleep there. He quietly murmured something else, eyes closed, but Percy didn't catch it.

"Hazel, how much has he _had?_" Annabeth asked.

"Well...he had a few before I got here, I think." she replied trying to look like she was serious and thinking about it, but was struggling to suppress another fit of giggles, "And then I tried some...and then some turned into a lot," She said bursting into laughter. Annabeth and Percy shared a look. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed, but then he smiled and shook his head at Hazel.

"You know," Percy said looking down at the gently smiling kid nestled over his legs, thankful that he'd opened up even a little, "maybe that was exactly what he needed." Hazel actually did look thoughtful at this for a moment, but then said,

"You know what I need? I need to forget what I saw going on behind the Ares cabin. That's what I need," and she began laughing again. Nico stirred from Percy's lap and started guffawing with her.

"Well at least he's happy," Annabeth whispered to Percy. And he smiled down at Nico. He leaned over to kiss Annabeth, glad that they could all be there together, their own strange little support group like he imagined, but saw too late that Nico was staring at him with a detached, glazed look in his eyes. His face contorted and flushed with color and he started to actually cry this time.

Percy cursed himself for being so careless again. He tried to rub his hair a little, but Nico recoiled, climbing out of his lap. He then started to sob heavily, and Hazel moved closer to rub his back, trying to calm him, but his jagged sobs turned into retches, and Percy got a good idea of how much he'd had to drink. Once he was finished, Nico wiped his mouth and they all scooted away from the vomit. Nico despondently stared at at the ground, shoulders slumped.

"Nico, I'm sorry about...I forgot about...Annabeth" Percy tried, not knowing how to go about it tactfully, looking down himself. To his surprise he heard Nico start chuckling, and he looked up to see his shoulders shaking. Nico turned around to face him.

"You..." Nico said between gasps, "are so...clueless!" and burst into really solid laughter, that was almost scary. "I-I mean, how can you be that dumb?" he said erupting with another string of bizarre laughs that sent prickles down Percy's spine. Hazel tried to grab Nico's arm, but he shook her off.

"Nico..."

"No, Hazel, it's all right. It's all right, because he's not going to figure it out. He so _stupid!_" and he laughed again holding his ribs. Percy remembered the phrase_ in vino, veritas_ and started to feel insulted. Was this really what he thought of Percy, that he was an idiot? What was it that he, this bumbling moron, couldn't figure out? Beside him, he saw that Annabeth had become steely, retreated deep in thought.

Without warning, Nico lunged at him again, but this time started planting little kisses on his face and neck. Hazel gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hand.

"Nico, stop!" Percy said, pushing him off, feeling queasy after catching whiffs of the alcohol and bile on his breath, cursing the wine. Annabeth's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her head. "Ugh, it's a good thing Mr. D's only retiring once."

"Don't you get it?" Nico challenged looking dumbfounded, "I love you! I'm _in_ love with you!" Hazel went completely still, and Annabeth's face looked blank, like she was barely there. Percy paused and suddenly realized it wasn't the wine. His head rushed and it was like a thousand little puzzle pieces fell into place in his mind. He really _was_ that big of an idiot. How could he have been so dense? The phrase swirled around in his head again, ringing in his ears. _In vino veritas. In wine, there is truth._

Percy stared at his hands in shock, but when he regained his senses, he noticed the party goers around them had also quieted somewhat and that some were staring. He realized that Nico had been pretty loud. Without warning Nico got up and started to run away, but tripped, and a group of Aphrodite campers started howling with laughter. Percy heard him sob as stood up quickly and ran unsteadily into the woods. Hazel got up and went after him calling his name. More fireworks shot into the sky with the sound of corks being popped, and Percy and Annabeth just sat there, taking it all in.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy smiled at Nico from across the kitchen table, bathed in the sunshine streaming through their windows. Breakfast had become one of Nico's favorite meals because it meant he could share these few moments with Percy before he went to work. He poured some cereal for them both and listened to it snap, crackle, and pop, just as advertised, when the milk splashed over it.

"You know, these were my favorite as a kid." Percy said cheerily. Nico smiled, watching him take messy bites, surprised that Percy could make him find eating cereal endearing. He knew that these would become his favorite too, because they made Nico feel that much closer to him. Nico stared lovingly into his breakfast and he heard some teenagers squealing loudly about something outside. He absently looked over his shoulder but when he looked back at the table his bowl was gone and the room was empty.

Percy must have already left, he thought and was sad that he hadn't said goodbye. He heard the familiar crackles from the living room and eagerly ran out of the kitchen. "Percy?" he asked, glad that he still had a chance to get his good morning kiss, but the living room was dark and empty as well. He heard the pops louder now, and wanted to go back to the kitchen but it was too dark to see where he was going.

He started running in the blackness, terrified. The gunshots came louder and louder from behind him. The first one ran clean through his arm and pain flared through his body, making his stomach twist violently. He paused for a moment clutching it, but kept running. He didn't know where he was and everything was so dark. There were more gunshots fired from all different directions. No matter where he ran, he could still hear feel the loud bangs vibrating in his bones.

More bullets rained from from the shadows. He felt sickly dissociated from his body, limbs already growing cold as he collapsed to the ground. He resigned himself to the pain and to his fate. He wasn't surprised that someone wanted him dead and he'd always felt that he'd die alone. He wasn't meant for the warmth and love that the others around him had. No, this was exactly where he should be, he just wished that he had a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

Loud pounding made him stir. He realized he had been crying in his sleep and that someone was knocking on his door. The only person that would be coming to his cabin was Percy, and he couldn't see him like this! He quickly grabbed his blanket off of the floor, shivering from cold and that familiar sinking feeling in his gut he felt when Percy was nearby. Although it was late, he could hear people cheering and laughing outside. He heard another knock and and faint explosions in the background.

"Go away!" He shouted, quickly wiping his eyes.

"Nico, it's me!" So it _was_ Percy. He felt like he was going to throw up and drew his knees close. "I'm coming in! Don't be naked or at least cover whatever you don't want me to see!" Nico became paralyzed, feeling his face grow hot. He couldn't think about nudity, not with Percy in the room. "Aw, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Percy said when he saw his face.

Nico had wondered in the past if Percy knew his secret, but was just waiting for him to be ready to tell him, or worse yet, knew and intentionally made him feel this way knowing he couldn't say anything about it, like cruelly dangling a bone in front of a dog, just out of reach.

But seeing the look of genuine concern on his face he knew that Percy wouldn't torture him like that. That look made him feel like crying and ripping his hair out. He couldn't deal with this, it hurt too much.

"I said go away!" he said a little too loudly. Percy winced and he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Percy paused, but put a pitying smile on and said "Hey, listen, Mr. D's throwing a pretty crazy going away party out there and I really think you should come out and join us." He wanted him to join him! Nico bit his tongue to keep from showing how happy it made him. "When I say crazy, I'm not kidding. You wouldn't believe it, people are going nuts. Like I saw a pair of boxers laying in the grass on the way here…" Percy continued and Nico started screaming to not think about Percy's underwear in his head, trying not to visualize the pale blue waistband he'd seen when Percy's shirt rose up. Percy must have noticed his reaction because he stopped talking. After a beat he started again.

"Anyway, there are these fountains all over the place that are flowing with Mr. D's wine, uh, and so I brought you some." Nico's heart broke. He could see that Percy was treating him like a fragile child, like he would break if he said the wrong thing. He was only here out of courtesy, because he felt bad for him. He knew that he would much rather be having fun with Annabeth.

"I'm not thirsty." Nico looked down and muttered, imagining the two laughing at him while he waited for Percy to leave. Instead, he started to walk to his bed and Nico's head shot up in surprise, but Percy must have reconsidered.

"I know what it was like in–I know what it was like, you know, down there. Annabeth and I get it." It dawned on him that he was just a charity case to them. Percy was only being nice to him because of what happened to him in Tartarus. He started to get angry to keep from crying. "but this stuff actually makes you feel better," Percy motioned to his cup, a symbol of how pathetic he thought Nico was. "I mean, because it's god-wine. Come on, take a break from sleeping or…whatever you're doing in here, and have some fun with us."

He could feel his anger rising to his throat. "I told you I don't want it. Gods, just leave me _alone!"_

"Nico, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to feel like you have to go through this by yourself. Annabeth and I want to be here for you. Maybe having a fun night out with friends could be really good for you."

He considered actually going, but realized what they must have thought of him. Poor little Nico, so pitiful they had to pretend to be his friends because he doesn't have any of his own. He and Annabeth could take their sympathy and shove it.

"I don't want your pity, Jackson, I just want you to get out of here! Better yet get out of my life altogether! All you've done is made it worse from first the moment I met you." Nico was surprised to hear the thick resentment in his voice as unexpected feelings about his sister surfaced. Honestly, he really didn't want to hurt Percy, but he couldn't bear to have him standing there feeling sorry for him.

"Nico I'm just-"

"I don't want the drink!" he said shrilly, desperate to have him go.

"I'm not pitying you! If you took just half a second to stop being such a self-absorbed brat, you might see that people are actually trying to help you!" Percy was yelling at him.

"Get out!" Nico was biting back tears.

"Here's your drink!" Percy slammed the cup on his table, splashing wine, "And here's your solitude! Now try growing the hell up!" The door closed with a loud thud and Nico flinched.

What if what Percy had said was true? What if they really did want to be his friends and were sincerely just trying to help him? Either way, Percy was still the closest thing he had to an actual friend, and he'd just chased him out.

Outside, people clapped after more fireworks popped and crackled in the distance and the sound made Nico sad, though he couldn't place why.

* * *

While he was slowly sipping the wine Percy brought him and struggling to keep it together the best he could, he heard another knock.

"Percy, please," he said more to himself, sounding like a wounded animal, trying to choke back his tears.

The wine did made him feel a bit better, but he was still a mess, If Percy walked in on him now, saw him like this, he would never be able to face him again. The response was muffled, but definitely not Percy. It sounded like a girl's voice. He pulled his sleeves down and cautiously walked to the door, checking himself in his mirror first. He looked awful, his hair stuck out in the wrong places, his eyes were red-rimmed, and he was deathly pale. Though he knew it couldn't really be helped, he did his best to make himself presentable and opened the door praying it wasn't Annabeth.

As it turns out, it wasn't. Nico may not have had any friends, but he did have a sister and that was a position that meant more to him than anything else. No friend could ever even dream of competing with Hazel in his heart. But what was she doing here, standing on his porch in the middle of the night like it was perfectly natural?

"Hey, Nico," she said, eyes widening when she first saw him. Apparently he hadn't done too good of a job of cleaning up, but Hazel knew him well enough to know when he wasn't okay, presentable or not.

* * *

"Hazel?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in," she chirped pleasantly, It was obvious that they both knew she was lying. After an awkward pause and a look from Nico, she sighed and said sheepishly "Okay, so maybe I shadow travelled to the neighborhood at the request of a little birdie."

"Was it a seagull?" Nico asked walking outside and sat on the steps. She sat down next to him, but didn't say anything. "I thought so."

"What's going on here? It's so festive," she said trying to casually change the subject.

"I don't know all the details, Percy said Mr. D was throwing a party or something."

"Some party," she responded marveling as a Demeter kid ran past wrapped in toilet paper. Four more passed by, chasing him, whooping and hollering like monkeys. "What are they _on?_"

"Hold on," Nico said getting up. He came back with a paper cup, nearly empty. "They're on this."

"Is that wine? Is that even legal?" but after pausing she realized how little the law actually applied to demigods.

"Do you want some?" Nico asked, sounding like a little kid, and she could tell he wanted an excuse to drown his sorrows.

"The law's for squares anyway," she said smiling as she got up. "Let's go get us some more."

After her third cup Hazel started to understand everyone's behavior. She felt like the air trapped in a balloon being freed with a pop. The wine had popped her balloon and her inhibitions were long gone. She raised her sweater and started to pat her stomach like it was a drum as she whistled a nonsensical tune. Nico had had several cups more than her and was beside her clapping all over the place like he was trying to kill an elusive bug. She hadn't seen him this carefree in as long as she'd known him.

It was when he started to sing an impromptu love song that she broke out of her stupor and sobered a little. She'd guessed at Nico's feelings, though she never said anything about it to him because those were things you simply didn't talk about. But when Nico drunkenly belted out And the onnnnne that I loooove is P- she'd clapped her hand over his mouth so fast it made her head spin.

"All right, show's over, Nico." She said trying to compose herself. "Let's go back to your cabin." But Nico whined, tugging at her sleeve and said he wanted to find Percy.

"They're waiting for me, they're all waiting for me Hazel. We gotta go, I have to tell him." He strangely reminded Hazel of a puppy looking for his master.

"Nico, I think you should take some time and think about this." She struggled to clear some of the wine's magical fog from her mind. Maybe she could will herself sober.

"No if I think about it then…I wont be with him and," he paused trying to put his thought together, "he's waiting for me."

"Do you even know where he is?" she asked. Nico grinned goofily.

"No. But I'll find him," and he took off pumping his fist in the air repeating "I'll find him,"over and over. Hazel smiled. She was happy to see her brother happy, since he so rarely was. But underneath that she felt something tug in her gut and hoped he wouldn't get himself into trouble.

After a very interesting jog around the cabins and yelling at the pegasi in the stables, Nico had sprinted off to the strawberry fields, now overrun with grapes and started eating a few. But once he'd finished a handful, he lurched forward saying he was going to be sick. Rather than throw up, he burped and hopped up running off to the volleyball courts laughing wildly, Hazel trailed him, dancing not far behind and laughing with him, her earlier worries forgotten.

She remembered them when they'd stumbled to the beach and she saw Percy and Annabeth curled close together though. Nico was about to run straight to them, but she caught his arm trying to keep him from making a mistake. He wriggled free and ran off anyway but stopped cold a few feet behind them after seeing Percy leaning on her shoulder. He stood there staring for a few moments until walked closer and raised his leg. It looked like he was about to kick Annabeth.

Hazel nearly had a heart attack. She started running as quickly as she could, navigating around campers and rocks jutting out of the sand, but was relieved to see him playfully toe the small of Percy's back instead, and she slowed down. Percy nearly jumped out of his skin though he looked happy to see Nico. When Hazel arrived she was breathing heavily both from her sprint and panic.

"Hi, guys," she said trying to breathe more steadily and regain her composure. Percy must have had some to drink himself because he made a weird motion with his mouth at her. Not knowing what to do, she just politely smiled in response.

* * *

Percy patted the sand next to him and Nico's heart did acrobatics, but after sitting he saw that Percy's attention was elsewhere and realized that Annabeth was saying something.

"–you two been drinking?" Nico was annoyed at her question for some reason.

"Duh," he'd drawn the word out, happy that he knew something the genius Annabeth didn't. Hazel burped, and Nico laughed like crazy with Hazel joining him. _Good one, Hazel, that oughta show her,_ he thought but after a few seconds Annabeth and Percy started laughing too, so maybe Annabeth hadn't noticed that she was stupid. Nico turned his attention to Percy and watched him laughing and felt like he finally belonged. He froze when he saw that Percy caught Nico staring.

"I'm really glad you decided to come out." Shock hit Nico like a brick and his mind began to run a mile a minute. _Who said he came out? Did he confess already? Had he missed his own confession? Does that mean Percy's okay with it?_

"What!? No I didn't! You mean you knew?" he sputtered and then realized he meant come out_side_, _"Oh!"_ he'd gotten so worried and started laughing now that he didn't have anything to worry about, but he stopped when he saw that Percy was looking into his eyes. Percy said his name dreamily and it sent a jolt through him, but pangs of guilt set in too.

Percy was being so nice and letting him belong with him here and looking at him and Nico was so mean to him. Thinking about it made him dizzy and he grabbed Percy's arm to steady himself, but feeling his skin made him feel even more ashamed.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. Please I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, Percy." He hoped that he would forgive him if he said it enough times He felt so _bad._

"I'm sorry too, Nico. I overreacted," Percy said and Nico knew that he really was just a nice guy and Nico silently promised that he'd never say mean things to Percy again. He wrapped his arms around Percy and it felt like something out of a movie. He had to tell him.

"I love you so much, Percy."

"I love you too," came his response a few moments later and Percy hugged him back. Percy loved him, this was it. He was going to leave Annabeth and was going to be with Nico now. He looked up a little. Perfect Percy loved him. He noticed that he had pretty ear lobes, and he kissed one to show that he understood, but Percy stopped hugging him and pulled him off.

What went wrong? They should be able to be in love. _Oh,_ he realized looking at Annabeth. She's still here.

"No!" he wasn't going to let Annabeth get between them that easily, so he snuggled himself over Percy's outstretched legs. _Try and get him now,_ he challenged. Percy was so warm, and laying on him made him recall something from earlier. "Rice Crispies," he said, trying to remember what happened after that in his dream. It felt important. Everyone else was talking though and it was distracting him.

"–forget what I saw going on behind the Ares cabin. That's what I need," he heard Hazel laugh. He remembered stumbling behind the Ares cabin earlier and then running away giggling, going to get Hazel to show her. He started laughing too.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Percy smile at him. He couldn't believe that after all of this time they were finally together. After a few moments, Percy leaned over to Annabeth, probably to tell her to leave. But to Nico's shock he kissed her! On the mouth, right in front of his boyfriend! How could he? Nico felt like the ground was crumbling beneath him. He should have known it was too good to be true.

Percy reached out to him, but he moved back and out of his lap. He wasn't going to trust him again. He wouldn't let him cheat on him twice. He heard someone crying loudly, and it registered a few moments later that it was him. He felt sick with betrayal. He hunched over, and he felt someone rubbing his back. Hazel. He knew that _she_ wouldn't stab him in the back. He wanted to hug her but suddenly he felt sick with something else.

* * *

With some of the wine out of him, he started to feel a little less out of it. Having Percy and half the camp watch as he cried and threw up was definitely going up to the number one spot of his most embarrassing moments. His head felt like it was full of water sloshing around when he moved it. His memory was foggy, and everything that just happened felt like a hazy dream.

He took a moment to try to pick apart what was real and what wasn't. He and Percy _dated?_ Definitely the wine. Him spilling his stomach all over the beach like it was a spectator sport? Of course _that_ would be real. Did he really kiss Percy's ear? Just thinking about all of it made him want to die. He was thankful they'd moved a safe distance away from his vomit.

They all sat in silence, everyone bathing in Nico's idiocy. It must have been hilarious to watch him make a fool of himself. Percy had probably figured it all out if he hadn't already. He must be trying to decide how disgusted he is.

"Nico, I'm sorry about…I forgot about…Annabeth," Percy said out of nowhere, making him jump. Was he serious? He _still_ thinks it's about Annabeth? At that moment it all seemed so funny. Percy had to be the biggest and most beautiful blockhead he'd ever met. He started laughing, because it was so obvious. How could anyone miss it? He could be wearing an I love Percy Jackson shirt and he still wouldn't get it.

"You…" Nico couldn't control himself long enough to make a sentence, "are so…clueless!" He belted into another chain of snickers. He was dying! How could this guy _not_ know? Someone touched him, and he saw that it was Hazel, concern and warning burning in her eyes. He turned to her still laughing.

"Nico," she started, clearly worried.

"No, Hazel, it's all right. It's all right, because he's not going to figure it out. He's so stupid!" It was starting to hurt. He could have a marching band spell it out with airplanes writing it overhead and he still wouldn't put two and two together. He grabbed his sides imagining it. He bet that he could kiss him right now and he wouldn't figure it out.

Without thinking, thanks to whatever wine he still had in him, he did just that. Before he realized what he was doing, he heard Percy shouting at him to stop and shoving him off.

"Ugh, it's a good thing Mr. D's only retiring once," he said good-naturedly. Nico was floored. It was true. He started to get angry. He _must_ know, there was no way he could be this oblivious. He must want to torture him, holding it over his head, or otherwise want to force him to confess. If Percy had some sick, sadistic need for him to spell it out in front of everybody, then he'd spell it out.

"Don't you get it? I love you! I'm_ in_ love with you!" Nico realized too late that he was shouting at the top of his lungs. It suddenly grew very quiet. He didn't have to look up to know everyone around them was staring, boring holes into his skull with their eyes. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand to have all of these people watching him, judging him, waiting to see what he'd do next.

He had to leave. He couldn't be here one second longer. He got up and started to run, but because of dehydration, the wine, or his own clumsiness his foot twisted the wrong way and he fell, yelping when he hit the ground. A group of girls next to him started screaming, laughing at him. He felt tears start pouring from his eyes, and tried to force them back, failing. _Of course._ He was never cut a break before, why allow him to have a graceful exit once, just this once?

Why did he _do_ that? How could he have shouted it like that? Involuntarily he choked out another whimper as he got up, and cursed himself for it. The campers around him were beside themselves with glee, loving every moment. He started running into the woods, not knowing where he wanted to go, where he _could_ go just to escape.

He heard Hazel calling after him, but he knew what she would say. _I told you so, Nico,_ or much worse, _Ugh, you're…like that?_ her face contorted in disgust. He'd told himself that one day he would slap at Percy's hand and he would have his fill, and not extend another. He realized that he couldn't have hit Percy harder if he tried, and knew that he wouldn't be hearing from him or anyone else again.

The terrain became harder to run through, and his pant leg caught on a branch snaking low to the ground. He tripped for the second time, but now didn't try to get up, defeated. He lay on the ground, face in the dirt, sobbing, not caring who heard. _Goodbye, Percy,_ he thought. This was his lot in life, he realized. He wasn't meant for the warmth and love that the people around him experienced, though he wanted it more than anything.

* * *

When she'd finally caught up to him, Hazel found Nico crumpled on the ground, his body shaking gently as he cried. Uncountable dryads were peeking through the leaves and branches around them, some giggling softly. Hazel glared at them, and they quickly retreated out of sight before the daughter of Hades. She cautiously walked over to where Nico lay and bent down next to him, not sure what to do.

It hurt to see him like this, and she couldn't bear it. So she sat him up and tentatively wiped away the dirt imprinted in his cheeks. All throughout he wouldn't meet her eyes. So she gently grabbed his jaw and turned his face to meet hers.

"Nico, look at me," and he did, with a thousand questions pouring from his eyes, and really just one. _Do you still love me?_ She rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. "It's okay," she said simply, pouring all of her love into those two words, hoping he understood. He bawled into her shoulder, and she rubbed his hair shushing him.

The hairs on the back of her neck perked up and suddenly she felt like she was being watched by more than the dryads. She propped Nico up again. "Listen, it's not safe out here, Nico," he looked at her, a little more steady, "we should go back." He sniffled and nodded, and they both got to their feet. She offered him her hand and he took it with a smile of unfathomable gratitude.


End file.
